witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Thief's journal
There are three Thief's journals in . Thief's journal (Obelisk) |Weight =0 |Value =1 |Source = during The Family Blade, southwest of the Miners' Camp}}This journal is found at the obelisk southwest of Miners' Camp on one of the bodies. Journal entry : Brynold! Fat as a seal 'fore winter y'are, with a maw that reeks like a cesspit, but your head - brilliant! Making a mold of the key with a lump of clay - damned clever, can't believe I didn't think of it meself! I strolled right into the armory after dark, Kuliu was lying there right where you said, in a case, wrapped in oilcloth. What a blade! Fits your hand like a toothsome lass's tit, point's sharp as a needle, hilt's set with gems... Stared so hard I didn't hear that fool Olaf coming. He would've caught me had he not tripped and smacked his gob into the ground. Seems the gods are lookin' after us! : So now we've got to sell the blade - and that won't be easy. Not many got that kind of coin, and them who do don't want to cross Crach. Luckily, my brother Yrjan knows a merchant, fellow named Gimre, who always finds willing buyers for "second hand" goods. They're going to meet in the old fortress near Fyresdal. Maybe they'll make a deal with Lugos? He's got heaps of gold - and not a drop of fear for an Craite. : Cheers to you, old goat! : Sveinar Associated quest *The Family Blade Thief's journal (Fort Grymmdjarr) |Weight =0 |Value =1 |Source = during The Family Blade at Fort Grymmdjarr}}This journal is found at Fort Grymmdjarr on one of the bodies. Journal entry : Sveinar - I got good news and bad. I'll start with the bad... Me and Gimre went to Lugos. Gave us the welcome custom demands, mead and meat aplenty. But as soon as we unwrapped Kuliu from its leather and asked how much he'd give us for it, he ripped the blade from our hands and knocked us both on our arses, calling us thieves. He then sent us running from his house, hounds at our heels. Gimre runs slow, so they got him. That's fine - only means a bigger cut for us. : Now here's the good news - we still got the sword, and now I know how to get rid of it. I talked to Steinfinn, me brother in law, and he'll sell Kuliu in Novigrad and split the coin with us after. I know, I know, but I swear, you can trust him. I'll give him the sword on the beach by the whale cemetery on Ard Skellig. I'll go alone, so as not to attract attention. : Watch out, Lugos might have sent a messenger to Kaer Trolde to inform them of the theft. Just in case, hole up somewhere - maybe with Aunt Hilde? She's not right in the head, but you can rely on her anyway. : Cheers, -Yrjan Associated quest *The Family Blade Thief's journal (Whale Graveyard) |Weight =0 |Value =1 |Source = during The Family Blade at the Whale Graveyard}}This journal is found at the Whale Graveyard on one of the bodies. Journal entry : Sveinar, I've been sitting with these damned whale carcasses for ages, and still no sign of Steinfinn. Either he's wrecked against the rocks or he's left me high and dry. I told Anke not to bring that bastard into this! Now I don't know what to do – who else would be willing to buy this sword? Maybe we ought to take it back to Kaer Trolde? Maybe Crach will laugh and let it all slide? : Remember how it stank in the hut when that rat died behind Ma's and Da's bed? Well, it stinks even worse here. And it's cold. Write back soon. Or even better – come. - Yrjan Associated quest *The Family Blade ar:دفتر يوميات لص ru:Переписка грабителей Category:The Witcher 3 books Category:The Witcher 3 quest items